


Kintsugi (Кинцуги)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Дерек большой и сильный, и оборотень. Он прекрасно знает, что должен, а что не должен делать настоящий мужчина. Стайлз бы с этим поспорил. История про милых мальчиков, цветы, симпатичное бельишко и блестки. И Стайлз чхать хотел на всю эту концепцию ядовитой маскулинности.





	Kintsugi (Кинцуги)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686591) by [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69). 



Кинцуги - <https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%86%D1%83%D0%B3%D0%B8>

  

Дерек слишком хорошо знает, как выглядит.

И… он просто был слишком молод, когда понял, что это влечет за собой.

В зеркалах перестал отражаться пухлый мальчик, вместо него появился странный угловатый парень, длинный, костлявый… большей частью. День ото дня время стирало всю мягкость с лица, оставляя острые углы и хмурые брови. Теперь, когда он смеялся, его голос стал глубже, грубее, более хриплым.

Ему пришлось научиться пользоваться лезвием по утрам. Однажды он порезался, а дядя Питер насмешливо фыркнул, увидев порез на скуле. Так Дерек узнал, что его раны больше не будут так уж сильно волновать родных.

Ученики начали расступаться перед ним в школьном коридоре. Когда он возвращался домой с тренировки поздно вечером - встречные женщины переходили на другую сторону дороги и нервно оглядывались на него.

Как-то он принес в класс новую ручку: розовую, я болтающимися на пружинке пушистым помпоном и перьями - его новые друзья так долго смеялись над подарком Лоры, что начали икать. В городе появился новый цирк - с дрессированными медведем и пони, но, когда Дерек протянул руку за флаером, парень из цирка недоверчиво фыркнул. Тренер по лакроссу лично пришел уговаривать его вступить в команду, и когда Дерек вежливо объяснил ему, что среды и пятницы у него заняты книжным клубом – тот недоуменно расхохотался.

Дерек выбросил ручку. Не пошел в цирк. Все среды и пятницы теперь проводил на поле для лакросса.

Он смеется уже не так часто, как раньше.

Как-то утром папа подошел к нему, собираясь обнять, но внезапно остановился. От него запахло смущением. С этого момента Дереку достается только грубоватое похлопывание по плечу.

Все поменялось. Как-то Дерек в шутку боролся с Корой в саду. Они барахтались в грязи, он ловил ее и подбрасывал в воздух, она визжала от радости и Дерек подкидывал ее еще выше в небо, чтобы потом поймать и закружить, заставить хохотать громче. Когда они вернулись в дом, мама выглядела встревоженной и когда Дерек взъерошил Коре волосы, она чуть поморщилась.

В рождество, тетя слишком долго колебалась, прежде чем передать ему на руки маленького кузена. Летом, когда бабушка попросила Лору и Кору помочь ей в саду, Дерек пошел с ними, хоть его и не звали. Но бабушка замахала на него руками и отправила в гараж, к деду. Несколько недель дедушка учил его всему, что касалось двигателей машин, но Дерек все время отвлекался на смех сестер, который доносился из сада.

В шестнадцать, Дерек все еще хочет обниматься с папой, играть с Корой, ворковать над младенцами, помогать бабушке отгонять птиц от вишневых деревьев. Он скучает по смешным подаркам Лоры.

Но… Теперь он уже большой, сильный и не должен наслаждаться такими вещами.

Все решили за него. Он теперь мужчина.

А Дерек так сильно хочет _быть с ними_. Он больше времени начинает уделять своему внешнему виду, тому, что и как он говорит, отслеживает комментарии других, держит их в памяти и придумает, как использовать их в перспективе. Он проверяет границы приемлемого и ломает их одну за другой. Игривые точки и шуточные пихания. Горячий шоколад по ночам. Яркий, разукрашенный рюкзак. Дружащие губы, когда он ломает руку. Прыжки на спину Лоры и Питера.

Он привыкает. Идеальные сдержанные жесты, тихий, глубокий голос, суховатый юмор. Безобидный, но мужественный.

Потом Кейт.

Его перевоплощение закаменело во лжи, огне и крови.

Он стал острым, как клинок. Непреклонным. Вся мягкость сгорела дотла.

Так что…

Дерек знает, как он выглядит. Всю свою взрослую жизнь он создавал этот образ. И он прекрасно понимает, что люди видят в нем. Он видит этот, едва скрытый голод в глазах девушки с ресепшн, когда помогает другому сотруднику поднять упавшую полку. Он видит это в глазах мужчин и женщин в полутемных клубах. Их руки скользят по нему, они вжимают его тело в стены.

Он видел это в маниакальной усмешке Кейт, когда поднимал ее одной рукой. Видел в немного виноватых усмешках Брейден, когда она кусала его до крови, а он молчал и даже не вздрагивал. В торжествующей улыбке Дженнифер каждый раз, когда он случайно оставлял синяки на ее коже.

Он видит это даже в поведении стаи. Как Эрика облизывает губы, когда он швыряет Скотта через всю поляну на тренировках. То, как Эллисон спокойно и без удивления приняла его разрушенный, полупустой лофт. Удивление в глазах Лидии, когда она обнаружила декоративные подушки на диване. Решительные кивок Бойда. Это ужасное дерганье, с которым Айзек все еще отшатывается от него, если Дерек двигается слишком быстро. Как они все время заказывают в кафе себе молочные коктейли с разными причудливыми вкусами, а ему всегда достается простой ванильный.

Сценарий дерековой жизни давно написан. Роль въелась в кости и кожу. Все эти мускулы и клыки, и когти.

Следовать проторенному пути легко после всех этих лет. Дерек носит черное, тренируется и не разговаривает. Он рефлекторно ищет рациональные объяснения любым проявлениям мягкости в своей жизни.

Он замерз - поэтому купил теплые перчатки. На диване было пятно - и он купил подушки, чтобы прикрыть его. Картина дешевая, поэтому он решил – пусть будет, закроет трещину на стене.

Он решил, Эрике понравится забавная занавеска для душа и заказал ее. Айзека успокаивает запах лаванды, поэтому Дерек заменил все мыло на лавандовое. И больше он об этом не думает.

///

С первого же дня Стайлз испытывал волю Дерека. Он как электрошок для всех его чувств.

Он двигается как добыча, но смотрит как хищник. Кусается словами, и они острее, чем клыки и когти. Но он покрыт кожей, которая умоляет вскрыть ее. Его легко согнуть, но невозможно сломать.

Он полон парадоксов. Он так потрясающе пахнет: как сахар и наркотик, и страсть, как непреодолимое желание, как зуд по всему телу. Захватывающе.

Дерек держался. Но это сильное искушение. Долго, слишком долго.

Он часто мечтает вдавить Стайлза в кровать и не выпускать из нее днями, неделями, годами. Целовать его, вылизать всего, укусить, выебать, пока он не перестанет ощущать его как ток, бегущий по венам, как неутолимый голод под кожей.

Но он не может.

Стайлз создан для любви.

Это в каждой клеточке его тела, закодировано в его существе. Ею полны его улыбки, его смех, его прикосновения. Это - в его бесконечном, незатыкаемом фонтане болтовни. Она даже в его сарказме, в его странных шутках.

Фотографии маленького мальчика с дикими вихрами и вечно открытым ртом - они повсюду в доме Стилински. Дерек любит смотреть на них, пока Стайлз отвлекается на что-то. Он оживляет этого мальчика в голове. Видит, как он бежит, орет, смеется, одержимый идеей, любимый.  Жаль, что потом случилось то, что исказило этот свет, эту радость.

Дерек не знал, был раздавлен он годами своей неистовой любви к Лидии, или тем, что часть за частью Стайлз терял самое дорогое – маму. Или это горькая любовь к отцу, когда он делал все, что мог, но вынужден был смотреть как тот топит себя в бутылке. Или это дурная привычка отдавать себя всего людям, только чтобы потом быть выброшенным, как ненужная вещь.

Что-то из этого, а может быть и все превратило этого маленького мальчика с солнечной улыбкой в парня, который раскрошит свои кости в пыль, сожжет плоть, отдаст всю свою кровь, но не позволит никому и ничему причинить вред своим людям. Превратило в ребенка, чье сердце разбивается каждый раз, когда он слышит слово «мама». В подростка, который перестал дышать, чтобы услышать сердцебиение пропавшего отца. Друга, который последовал за Скоттом во тьму, даже не оглянувшись дважды на то, что оставил позади. В парня, который не умеет доверять незнакомцам, но слишком сильно верит друзьям.

Стайлз это катастрофа. Сломанный, дерганый, громкий, прекрасный… Просто катастрофа.

Дерек должен был сказать ему об этом. Давным-давно.

Но Дерек так устал.

Устал влюбляться в ураган только для того, чтобы быть размазанным по земле. Устал от лжи, устал причинять себе боль снова и снова. Устал от адреналина и любви, похожей на лезвие бритвы, устал от риска.

Так что он молчит и держится подальше от Стайлза. Наблюдает за ним издалека.

Стайлзу шестнадцать - он в ужасе и исходит злобой. Стайлзу восемнадцать – он совершенно измучен, но все равно такой красивый. Стайлзу двадцать и он сияет как алмаз, открыто смеется и все в нем… слишком.

Дерек старается убедить себя, что это хорошо. Что ему этого достаточно.

///

Начинается с сущей мелочи, но ее влияние на жизнь Дерека огромно. Она знаменует новую эпоху. Это удар гонга. Камень, брошенный в центр пруда, который порождает круги.

Они у Лидии во дворе. Ее родителей снова нет, а они снова объелись чипсами и жареным мясом. Два часа спустя, после глупых игр и литров дешевого пива, стая лениво валяется на траве, греется в солнечном свете – воплощение лени и декаданса.

Скотт бултыхается в бассейне, головой на надувном матрасе, ноги и руки в воде. Эллисон и Кира разговаривают, сидя на траве в тени дерева, Айзек лежит между ними – спит. Бойд сидит на краю бассейна и время от времени пихает ногой проплывающего мимо Скотта. Эрика и Лидия загорают в шезлонгах, раздевшись до белья. Ну… это _дом_ Лидии. А лифчик Эрики совершенно ничего не скрывает. Вообще-то… они обе Дерека пугают. Денни залез на дерево, он сидит на ветке, болтает ногами и бросается в Джексона вишнями. Джексон пытается… и не может, поймать их ртом, потому что отвлекается на гриль. Он жарит себе еще мяса. Джексон вообще жуткий обжора. Волки такими не бывают. Стайлз развалился на лужайке, разбросал во все стороны конечности, осеннее солнце позолотило нос.

Дерек – единственный, кто шевелится, кто доблестно сражается с беспорядком. Вооружившись мешком для мусора, он бродит по участку и собирает мусор – одноразовые тарелки и стаканчики. Находит одинокую вилку в кустах и банку, покачивающуюся в бассейне.

Он вздыхает.

Сворачивает за угол дома и видит брошенную кость на траве – наверняка Джексон бросил, думает он. Вдруг Стайлз лениво машет ему. Дерек послушно подходит.

Когда он повнимательнее смотрит на Стайлза, видит, что тот держит цветок. Крошечный мак, тонкий стебелек и лепестки уже чуть завяли на жаре. Дерек недоуменно моргает.

\- Это тебе, - просто говорит Стайлз, пытаясь сунуть цветок Дереку, не вставая. – Он красивый и я подумал о тебе.

Дерек должно быть слишком долго молчит и ничего не делает, так что рука Стайлза начинает опускаться. Дерек быстро перехватывает цветок, чувствуя себя глупо, но не желая терять подарок, теперь, когда ему подарили его. Он смотри на мак на ладони, такой нежный и хрупкий.

Когда Дерек снова смотрит на Стайлза, собираясь поблагодарить, тот уже свернулся калачиком, зевнул и закрыл глаза, странный подарок очевидно уже забыт. Дерек садится рядом и задевает Стайлза коленом, тот, не глядя хлопает рядом ладонью.

\- Давай, большой парень, время поспать, - сонно бормочет он.

Дерек ложится рядом и смотрит на мак.

 _Красивый_.

Следующий час Дерек лежит на солнышке, слушает спокойное биение сердец членов своей стаи и недоуменно разглядывает цветок.

Когда Дерек наконец-то добирается домой, несмотря на все старания мак совершенно завял, лепестки помялись, стебель сломан. Дерек берет самую большую книгу и укладывает цветок между страницами.

Он закрывает книгу и прячет ее в шкафу.

///

Стая заявляется к нему в лофт после покупок на Черную пятницу – они ездили в другой город. Дерек слышит их хохот и радостные вопли.

Он выволакивает себя из кровати, осознав, что они явно не собираются уходить и пытается прогнать остатки сна. Он выходит из комнаты, открывает глаза и видит, что его гостиная превратилась в свалку из коробок и упаковочной бумаги.

Кира прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть на другую новый кроссовок. Она цепляется за Бойда, на котором ужасный рождественский свитер с жутким оленем, делающим что-то кошмарное с плюшевым мишкой. Он выглядит страшно довольным, в своем… невозмутимом стиле. Джексон и Айзек в одинаковых шарфах и выглядят как две сбежавшие с подиума модели. Дерек удивлен, что они не выцарапали друг другу глаза из-за одинаковых шмоток, видать, научились делиться. Скотт жрет шоколадные конфеты из коробки и насильно сует их в рот каждому, кто оказывается в пределах досягаемости. На Эрике плащ из бархата, достаточно длинный чтобы закрывать колени. Он потрясающе на ней смотрится, и она наверняка снова станет притчей во языцех. Дерек слишком часто обрывал ее свары с пожилыми кошелками в супермаркетах, осуждающими ее образ жизни и манеру одеваться, чтобы ждать другого. Эллисон сидит на полу и делает… что-то с… чем-то очень острым. Лидия и Стайлз сидят на диване. Ладони Стайлза в ее руках, она красит его ногти в разные цвета, очевидно испытывает новые лаки на живом подопытном. Стайлз краем глаза замечает Дерека и начинает размахивать руками – он пахнет радостью и возбуждением. Лидия раздраженно шипит и возвращает его руки на место.

\- Скотт, отдай Дереку его подарок! - приказывает Стайлз, тыкая ногой в коробки. В носке дырка и из нее выглядывает палец.

Скотт радостно подрывается и, покопавшись в сумках, бросает Дереку коробку в яркой упаковке. Дерек ловит ее удивленный. Все отвлекаются от своих дел и смотрят на него, поэтому он открывает пакет. Пальцы погружаются в мягкую шерсть. Он разворачивает подарок и достает из пакета большой вязаный свитер глубокой зеленого цвета.

\- Там есть дырки для больших пальцев! – вскрикивает Стайлз и практически вибрирует от возбуждения.

\- Ты единственный здесь, кто так много думает о дырках для больших пальцев, Стайлз, - рассеяно бурчит Джексон поправляя шарф и глядя на свое отражение в экране телевизора.

\- Это будет прелестно, - отвечает Стайлз. Эллисон и Айзек согласно кивают.

В этот момент свитер на голове Дерека, он тяжело сглатывает на слове «прелестно». Волосы торчат в разные стороны, наэлектризовавшись, свитер мягкий, мягче любой его вещи, какую он когда-либо покупал. И еще он большой. Широкий и длинный, идет волнами на животе и бедрах.

\- Стилински, у тебя определенно завышенные представления о мышечной массе Дерека, - мгновенно язвит Джексон.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ему было удобно! – защищается Стайлз. – Одежда Дерека всегда так плотно сидит. Не поймите неправильно, мне нравится. Но зима создана для удобных, теплых и пушистых вещей.

Бойд смотрит на свой ужасный свитер и согласно что-то шепчет Эрике. Та, так же тихо отвечает ему. Что-то об узких джинсах и обтягивающих майках Дерека. Они все решают игнорировать ее слова.

Дерек тянет рукава и просовывает большие пальцы в специальные отверстия. Стайлз широко ему ухмыляется. Лидия смотрит на Дерека и качает головой.

\- Это ужасно.

Стайлз пытается стукнуть ее, но она удерживает его руки и скептически поднимает бровь.

\- _Да ладно_! Это же Дерек! Он и в костюме из человеческой кожи будет выглядеть потрясающе. Это его суперсила.

\- Мерзко, - комментирует Скотт, шоколадная конфета зависла в паре сантиметров от губ Эллисон. Та закатывает глаза и кусает Скотта за палец.

\- Но это правда, - задумчиво высказывается Кира.

\- Ты выглядишь очень мило, - настаивает Стайлз, игнорируя Скотта. Он все еще сидит боком на диване, его ладони все еще во власти Лидии и Дерек видит только часть его улыбки. Она широченная и радостная и… Улыбка и длинные ресницы, и сияющие глаза, и эти дурацкие родинки разбивают Дереку сердце.

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Дерек и натягивает рукава нового свитера на пальцы.

///

\- Кофе. Большой. Черный.

\- Ни в коем разе! Не слушай его, - закатывает глаза Стайлз и отталкивает Дерека от кассы. – Он возьмет большой стакан с тыквенным сиропом и больше взбитых сливок. Серьезно, не смотри на эти брови, добавь побольше сливок. И еще…  Побольше карамельной посыпки. Побольше!

\- Стайлз, - рычит Дерек.

\- Нет, - твердо говорит Стайлз и строго машет пальцем перед носом Дерека, и ему с большим трудом удается удержать все свои инстинкты и не цапнуть этот палец. – Я настаиваю! Не знаю, откуда взялись эти жертвенные привычки, но мы должны поработать над этим, приятель. И начнем с того, что ты не будет тратить кучу денег на кофе, который явственно ненавидишь!

После секунды раздумья он поворачивается к кассиру и говорит:

\- Без обид.

Тот ухмыляется и поднимает руки.

\- Я всегда пью черный кофе, - говорит Дерек и украдкой бросает взгляд на кассира. Тот не выглядит осуждающе, но и не похоже, что верит Дереку.

\- Да, - кивает Стайлз. – И ты _ненавидишь_ его. Ты каждый раз морщишь нос от отвращения. Как бы… на твоем лице это выглядит совершенно очаровательно… но все равно… это глупо!

Дерек принимает тактическое решение промолчать и не развивать тему дальше. Ему удается сунуть свою кредитку и оплатить заказ раньше Стайлза. Тот качает головой и похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Да, да… Ты наш кормилец. Молодец.

Они забирают напитки, оставляя позади явно веселящегося кассира. Другая бариста, маленькая блондинка с широкой улыбкой и заметной щербинкой между зубами, бросает заинтересованный взгляд на коллегу.

Когда они покидают кофейню, на стакане Стайлза Дерек видит телефонный номер.

Стайлз едва ли замечает номер, слишком увлеченный разглагольствованиями о новых Звездных Войнах. Когда кофе закончился, Стайлз выбрасывает стакан не озаботившись записать телефон.

Дерек прячет улыбку в своем кофе.

Он вынужден признать, что карамельная посыпка – вещь замечательная.

///

Дерек врезается лицом в стену.

Он и не знал, что такое может случиться с человеком в реальной жизни, думал только в кино так бывает. Ну или со Стайлзом.

\- Что это на тебе _такое_? – взвизгивает он, по-прежнему утыкаясь лицом в стену. Собственное сердцебиение оглушает и нос болит. Он _чувствует_ ухмылку Скотта даже не глядя на него.

\- Ну, сейчас глубокая ночь, - угрюмо отзывается Стайлз. - Знаете, когда небо черное и нет солнышка, всякое такое дерьмо? Так что, как все нормальные люди я одел пижаму, потому что надеялся поспать. Ночью. Знаю, знаю… глупый я.

Дерек со стоном отлипает от стены. Он почти уверен, что он словил какой-то жутки трип.

\- Это не пижама, - слабо замечает он.

Стайлз мрачно смотрит на него - его волосы торчат дыбом, а на щеке след от подушки.

\- Простите великодушно, я забыл, что пригласил к себе на ночь глядя полицию моды, - огрызается он и с силой жмет на кнопку компьютера.

\- Стайлз, - настаивает Дерек, потому что это _важно_. – На тебе женская ночнушка.

Пижамка из мягкого белого хлопка. Рукава длинные, один Стайлз закатал до локтя, но другой закрывает пальцы. Шорты с двумя разрезами, поверх которых пришиты бантики из синих ленточек. Слишком много голых ног, чтобы Дерек мог мыслить здраво.

На правом бедре Стайлза созвездие родинок. Они расположены идеально для дерекова рта. Это знание останется с ним навсегда, он унесет его с собой в могилу. Эта картина теперь выжжена в его памяти.

\- Так. Во-первых, ты реально хочешь поиграть в игру «давайте присваивать пол случайным образом выбранным объектам» в четыре часа ночи? Это _моя_ пижама, значит это _мужская_ пижама. И во-вторых… она реально удобная и это девчонки из клуба мне ее подарили на день рождения, - сжав зубами ручку, хладнокровно отвечает Стайлз, жонглируя сразу несколькими книгами.

\- К тому же в ней твоя задница выглядит потрясающе, - заявляет Скотт, потому что Скотт – худшая бета во вселенной.

\- Это тоже, - кивает Стайлз, тыкая в Скотта локтем и игриво поводит бедрами.

Дереку хочется заплакать от несправедливости мира.

///

В лофте Дерека стали появляться фотографии.

Смеется Лидия. Эрика верхом на Бойде, у него на щеке отпечаток ее ярко-красной помады. Дерек в пушистом зеленом свитере сидит с книгой, свернувшись в кресле. Скотт и Айзек пытаются повторить финальную сцену из Грязных танцев. Эллисон и Кира хмурятся, сосредоточившись на битве больших пальцев. Стая за игрой в монополию, Джексон с пугающим азартом в глазах караулит банк. Мелисса, Скотт, Айзек и Дерек пьют чай за полностью накрытым для чаепития столом. Все они на зимнем пляже, небо серое, а их щеки красные.

Дереку не удается поймать никого за руку, но они все пахнут Стайлзом, счастьем и волнением и все они в самодельных рамках, покрытых блестками и стразами. Ужасно аляписто. И квартира Дерека потом по нескольку дней пахнет клеем.

На вторую неделю Дерек распечатывает свою любимую фотографию Стайлза, заныканую в папках глубоко в телефоне. Стайлз сиди на кухонном острове, упираясь локтями в бедра и умостив подбородок на кулаках. Он смотрит влево, в окно, на лице мягкое, задумчивое выражение, он такой красивый здесь в солнечном свете, что падает из окна.

У Дерека довольно много времени уходит на создание рамки достойной этого фото. Он использует любимые макароны Стайлза, красит их в жуткий яркий розовый цвет и вдобавок покрывает тонной блесток. Монструозная рамка почти полностью поглощает фотографию и такая тяжелая, что падает каждый раз, когда кто-либо повышает голос.

Когда Стайлз видит ее в первый раз, он улыбается так широко и счастливо, что Дереку больно на это смотреть.

///

Готовка в исполнении Стайлза похожа на войну.

Все начинается с прекрасных, логически выверенных, продуманных планов и заканчивается беготней кругами, жуткими завываниями, сломанной техникой, сгоревшей посудой, а иногда и человеческими жертвами. Результаты этой бойни варьируются между «почти съедобно» и «божественно вкусно». Каждый такой эксперимент - испытание веры. Они все уже привыкли. Обычно они краем глаза следят за кухней, ориентируясь на слишком сильный шум или его всякое отсутствие. Дерек уже может предсказать положение дел основываясь на бормотании Стайлза.

Но… в то время, как Стайлз готовя пирог и имея дело только с овощами и мукой каким-то образом может получить на выходе бомбу, есть одна штука которую он готовит волшебно всегда - это горячий шоколад.

Никто не знает откуда что взялось. Кто-то думает, что это старинный секретный семейный рецепт. Другие подозревают добавление запрещенных веществ. Айзек уверен, что Стайлз колдун.

Стайлз только пожимает плечами и говорит, что взял первый же рецепт из интернета. Через три года общее распитие горячего шоколада становится традицией.

Кора никогда не возвращается в свою новую стаю, не заполучив с сбой большую бутыль этого варева. Айзек специально поднимается ночью, чтобы облизать кастрюлю, если они ленятся и оставляют посуду на утро. Джексон как-то тайком прокрался в дом Стилински, умоляя о добавке. Это стало их валютой, своей порцией шоколада можно выторговать лучшие места на стайном вечере кино или перебить чью-то ставку.

Дерек никогда не рискует своей порцией.

Он всегда получает свою порцию первым, видно это единственная привилегия альфы, которую Стайлз считает имеющей право на существование, в большой кружке с мультяшной улыбающейся луной и несколькими звездочками. Всегда много взбитых сливок, иногда их количество превышает разумные пределы, как правило после серьезных разборок с монстром недели. Обязательно присутствует разноцветная посыпка, изображающая улыбающийся смайлик.

///

Чужие волки пересекают границу их территории. Снова. Впервые они не враждебны. Два дня назад с Дереком связалась их альфа и усталым голосом попросила разрешения на безопасный проход через Бикон Хиллз.

Семья оборотней была убита на юге страны неделю назад. Один ребенок успел сбежать. Мальчишка попал в систему прежде, чем охотники успели закончить дело. Брат альфы и его парень отправились за сиротой в тот же день, чтобы забрать его в стаю. Но они недооценили одержимость охотников. Те начали охоту снова, как только волки покинули приют.

Разумеется, Дерек согласился и предложил помощь своей стаи и обеспечить безопасность трем беглецам.

Крис Арджент, пришел в бешенство и только ради того, чтобы наказать охотников, охотящихся за детьми, организовал собственную команду, куда вошла Эллисон и шериф. Судя по текстам, которые Стайлз, смеясь зачитывает им вслух, шериф все больше и больше встревожен количеством установленных ловушек и их очевидно слабому соответствию закону о самозащите.

Вся стая в лофте Дерека. Как всегда. Они ждут беглецов, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Им нечего будет делать в течение следующих нескольких часов, так что они наслаждаются временным покоем. Лидия стоит перед телевизором, размахивая разноцветными карточками, она необыкновенно серьезна и очень ими разочарована. Лидия вдруг решила вбить им в головы несколько правил поведения из этикета оборотней прежде, чем произойдет эпическая встреча. Ее знания тревожно обширны для человека и Дерек задается вопросом как часто она тайком общается с Малией. Но он слишком занят, чтобы действительно беспокоиться об этом.

Стайлз сидит рядом, совершенно очарованный. Его глаза практически сияют от возбуждения и волнения. Он перебивает Лидию, задавая странные вопросы и мешая ей зачитывать приготовленную лекцию. Он ухватил руку Дерека и теперь непроизвольно играется с ней. Гладит ладонь, прослеживает пальцами вены на запястье, оглаживают костяшки. Дерек даже не помнит, как они дошли до этого. С каких пор для них стало нормальным такое вторжение в личное пространство, как давно прикосновения перестали ощущаться как нечто странное? Стайлз вообще теперь использует Дерека как гигантский антистресс, когда начинает излишне волноваться. Все время теребит его одежду, трогает, рассеянно и совершенно без всякого постороннего замысла. И Дерек уже обзавелся условным рефлексом как у собак Павлова, он непроизвольно приближается к Стайлзу, если слышит его ускорившееся сердцебиение. Сложно с этим бороться. Стайлз сем не зная демонстрирует совершенно оборотническое поведение, и что-то внутри Дерека замирает от восторга – прикосновения, смешение запахов, единение стаи.

Стайлз мягко надавливает на подушечку его пальца, с любопытством, все так делают, играя с кошками, Дерек выпускает коготь и Стайлз улыбается счастливо, опустив голову. Он снова поворачивается к Лидии, но все равно продолжает поглаживать коготь Дерека.

Дерек закрывает глаза, расслабляется и незаметно засыпает, уложив голову на красную подушку.

///

Мальчик совсем маленький. Он в шоке, сверкает желтыми глазами и неконтролируемо выпускает когти и клыки. Он не говорит, не плачет и не пытается спрятаться. Он пахнет тем, чем никогда не должен пахнуть ни один ребенок: ужасом, одиночеством, горем.

Ему четыре. Его зовут Алекс. И он моментально влюбляется в Стайлза.

Дерек не может его винить.

Все идет не слишком хорошо. Брата альфы подстрелили в паре миль от города. Пуля с аконитом. Они почти потеряли его. Он очень слаб, черные вены вспухли на спине. Его парень – волк с кудрявыми рыжими вихрами, провел весь день, не отрываясь от телефона. Он спокоен на вид, но Дерек чует его страх.

Алекса увозят в дом Стилински – самый безопасный дом в Бикон Хиллз. Дерек остается с ними, пока все остальные ищут охотников. Его инстинкты сходят с ума от комбинации запахов Стайлза и испуганного ребенка.

Время тянется невыносимо. Дерек бродит кругами, проверяет замки на окнах и дверях, а потом бросается в панике назад к Стайлзу и Алексу. Телефон звонит редко, всего несколько раз, только чтобы подтвердить – охотники еще не вошли в город.

Стайлз и Алекс проводят время валясь на полу и рисуя. Рисунки Стайлза полны волками в плащах, делающих удивительные вещи, летающих или стреляющих лазерами из глаз. У Алекса же в основном получаются только цветные пузыри и кляксы – когти очень сильно мешают работе с карандашами. Но иногда он улыбается, демонстрируя свои творения Стайлзу.

Дерек готовит макароны с сыром на обед, когда Алекс, смущенно улыбаясь и глядя с надеждой, протягивает ему свой рисунок. Дерек принимает подарок с удивлением, и чуть сомневаясь в правильности своего поступка наклоняется и быстро целует мальчика в макушку. Алекс прижимается к Дереку, цепляется за коленку и успокаивается, впитывая запах альфы.

Стайлз подглядывает за ними сквозь ресницы, но, что странно, никак не комментирует.

Они как раз заканчивают ужин, мороженое тает в тарелках, когда наконец-то поступают интересные новости. Реальный след – брошенная машина, недалеко от границы их территории. Скот сказал, вся обивка провоняла аконитом.

Алекс, который не в состоянии себя контролировать, воет в ужасе, услышав сообщение. Дерек вздрагивает.

Он с надеждой смотрит на вскинувшего брови Стайлза и тот принимает тактически верное решение, уносит Алекса в свою спальню. Дерек делает несколько звонков, чтобы убедиться, информация есть у всех. Охотников, похоже, больше, чем они ожидали, и ситуация грозит перерасти во что-то действительно опасное.

Он звонит альфе и ставит ее в известность о происходящем. Она спрашивает о брате, Дерек говорит ей, что тот восстанавливается в клинике Дитона, под охраной Айзека и Джексона.

Наконец он поднимается наверх и видит, как Стайлз, валяясь на кровати, читает Алексу комиксы. Видно, он решил, Алексу необходимы истории, где люди выбивают дерьмо из плохих парней.

Дерек прислоняется к дверному проему и слушает. Стайлз читает комиксы по ролям, меняет голоса и громкость, озвучивает сражения. Мальчик прижимается к его боку, маленькое буррито из одеял, из кокона высовывается только лицо и иногда доносятся драгоценные смешки.

Когда Стайлз улыбается Дереку поверх головы Алекса, тот даже не пытается спрятать нежность в ответной улыбке.

Все разрешается час спустя, когда мальчик наконец-то засыпает в кровати Стайлза. Арджент и его команда выслеживают охотников. Берут их с поличным, те вооружены и оружие явно незаконное. Крис к тому-же _совершенно_ _случайно_ ломает их лидеру коленные чашечки – ужасный несчастный случай.

Но потому, что никогда ничего не бывает просто, одному из охотников удается сбежать. Он прослушивал переговоры полиции и знал, как избежать ловушки. Еще в переговорах несколько раз упоминался дом шерифа, поэтому он в ярости направляется туда.

Он врывается в дом, снеся пинком дверь, огромный, ростом почти под потолок, Дерек прыгает перед ним, закрывает дорогу на лестницу, к спальням на втором этаже, выпускает клыки и когти, игнорируя пистолет, направленный прямо ему в грудь.

Время останавливается на целую секунду. Они не шевелятся.

Потом из кухни вылетает Стайлз с табуреткой в руках и со всей дури лупит ею охотника по голове. Табуретка разлетается вдребезги и мужик валится как подкошенный на пол, дом немного сотрясается. Пистолет зловеще звякает, упав на пол рядом с телом.

Стайлз с благодарностью, но и несколько удивленно смотрит на остатки табуретки в своих руках, а потом пожимает плечами.

С лестницы скатывается Алекс. Сверкая желтыми глазами и клыками, он бросается к Стайлзу, вскарабкивается на него, как обезьяна и утыкается лицом в шею. Тот обнимает его, крепко прижимая к себе, а другой рукой машет на охотника что-то беззвучно говоря Дереку.

Когда Стайлз исчезает на кухне, Дерек отмирает и недоуменно моргает, глядя на тело на полу гостиной. Потом до него доходит, что нужно бы позвонить шерифу.

Десять минут спустя – охотник связан и заперт в ванной, дверь заблокирована снаружи, пистолет спрятан на самой верхней полке. Дерек оглядывается, но все вроде бы в порядке.

Довольный, Дерек присоединяется к Стайлзу и Алексу на кухне. На столе стоят три гигантские кружки горячего шоколада, он покрыт взбитыми сливками.

Алекс занят тем, что, высунув от усердия язык, сыпет на взбитые сливки карамельную крошку. Смайлик получается кривой, но все равно. Все равно... Дерек выдыхает.

///

Почему-то, только теперь, спустя все эти годы общения со Стайлзом, Дерек осознает одну вещь. Даже самые разрушительные торнадо в своем центре спокойны. Глаз бури. Момент тишины. Мирное, чистое небо в самом центре воронки.

///

Стайлз легкий, Дерек почти не чувствует его веса. Стайлз счастлив, он радостно посмеивается, опирается ладонями Дереку в плечи и перекрывает обзор. Стайлз теплый, мягкий, он сияет. Блестки повсюду: на руках и запястьях, в волосах, на одежде, на носу. Вечеринка все еще продолжается где-то, орет музыка, а стая подпевает в голос. С тем же успехом они могли быть за тысячи миль, на другом конце земли, Дереку все равно. Потому что руки Стайлза легко касаются его лица, большие ладони мягко обхватывают скулы и внутри Дерека просыпается невыносимый голод.

Кончиками пальцев Стайлз изучает лицо Дерека, чертит круги и спирали блеском. Проходится лаской по бровям, по щетине на подбородке, блестящая полоса пересекает переносицу. Большие пальцы замирают на щеках, под глазами. Стайлз смотрит прямо Дереку в глаза и счастливо улыбается.

\- Такой красивый, - мурлычет он, с довольным рыком, ни единого лживого сбоя в сердцебиении.

Дерек безнадежно смотрит в ответ. Он не может дышать, в горле ком. Он хватает Стайлза, притягивает его ближе, ближе, он хочет вплавить его в свое тело. _Стайлз_ _прекрасен_. Как гроза и огонь. Искренний и душой наизнанку, несущий уничтожение чужакам и обеспечивающий защиту своим. Дерек хочет сказать ему какой он невыносимо потрясающий, как он дорог ему, но не может найти слов.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека несколько секунд, а потом склоняется и целует его. Поцелуй нежный и целомудренный, но Стайлз крепко ухватил Дерека за подбородок, чтобы тот не уклонился. Дерек хочет зарычать, но издает только жалобный скулеж. Стайлз улыбается в поцелуй. Он запускает пальцы Дереку в волосы и дергает, не больно, но этого достаточно, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Когда дыхание заканчивается, Стайлз отодвигается. Но недалеко, он не может – Дерек крепко держит его. Стайлз и не против, он снова чертит пальцами узоры на лице Дерека. Медленно, с любопытством. Потом хитро ухмыляется и снова наклоняется, но в этот раз шутя кусает Дерека в челюсть и рычит. Дерека трясет.

\- Ты мне нужен, - все же хрипло выдавливает Дерек.

Стайлз замирает на мгновение, а потом изо всех сил прижимается и целует снова. Они идеально подходят друг другу, совпадают как шестеренки в механизме, Дерек обхватывает его и прижимает к себе. Стайлз смеется, в этом смехе неверие и восторг. Он так прекрасен сейчас, и Дерек целует его в висок и усиливает хватку.

///

Медленно Дерек учится тому, что страсть не должна сопровождаться блеском клыков и когтей, или синяками, или страхом, или кровью. Что нет необходимости бороться за дыхание или бояться.

Любить Стайлза просто. Эта любовь глубока, мягка и всеобъемлюща. Это самый пугающий опыт в жизни Дерека и одновременно самое безболезненное, что с ним случалось.

Это жадность, жажда. До улыбок Стайлза, его смеха, его тела. Это гордость за остроту его ума, за уникальность мышления, за хитрость и сарказм. Это радость выходного утра, ленивого и беспечного валяния в кровати.

Всё те же грехи, но омытые прощением и любовью, очищенные, превратившиеся в красоту под тяжестью этого чувства. Угли, ставшие алмазами.

Дерек учится просить. Мягкости, внимания, времени. Дерек учится тому, что не всегда вообще _нужно_ просить. Что достаточно взгляда и вот он Стайлз, у него в руках нежный и податливый.

Дерек учится дарить. Нежность и ласковые слова, и любимые слабости. Стайлз не боится силы Дерека. Никогда не наказывает за неуклюжесть или неловкость. Стайлз никогда не смеется над Дереком.

Дерек учится тому, что ссоры могут не нести в себе страх потери. Потому что Стайлз слишком рано узнал каково это терять любимых людей и что незачем тратить жизнь на мелкие, незначительные свары. А Дерек слишком хорошо знает цену предательства и что некоторые вещи никогда-никогда нельзя вернуть как бы ты ни старался это сделать.

Так что, когда они ссорятся, никто из них не угрожает разрывом. Они орут друг на друга, хлопают дверями, дуются, рычат и ворчат. Но не боятся.

Стайлз остается. Всегда. И Дерек остается. Всегда.

///

Трусы глубокого красного цвета. Как вино или плащ императора, они почти сияют, лежа на белой упаковочной бумаге. Дерек сидит на диване в старых джинсах и толстовке Стайлза и чувствует внезапно, что весь кислород в комнате исчез.

\- Я увидел их в магазине, решил, что они красивые и тут же вспомнил о тебе. Мне кажется, они удобные, - мимоходом говорит Стайлз проходя мимо, с ноутбуком в одной руке и большущей, но сейчас пустой кофейной кружкой в другой. Он легко целует Дерека в макушку направляясь на кухню, к кофеварке.

Как и всегда со Стайлзом, нет никакого нажима. Намерения невинны, в голосе мягкий намек на игривость. Ткань в руках Дерека гладкая, холодная и скользкая. Сатин. В паху у Дерека разливается горячее напряжение. Что угодно только не невинность.

Когда Дерек надевает их в первый раз, сатин становится теплым на его теле, такой мягкий и нежный на коже. И во взгляде Стайлза уже не остается ничего легкого – расширенные зрачки и голод и голая страсть. Зубами он вцепляется в ткань и Дерек перестает дышать.

В этот раз, когда Стайлз называет его красивым, он рычит, голос грубый и тяжелый как расплавленная лава.

///

Дереку всегда снится огонь.

Самый частый сон, он в доме, когда начинается пожар. Он один, вся семья на улице, в саду, смеются и беседуют, пока огонь пожирает дом. Его мама целует Питера в щеку, когда доски начинают трескаться от жара. Дерек бросается на дверь, воя от боли, а на улице папа закидывает руку на плечо Лоре и уводит ее в сад. Пламя танцует в комнате, движется к нему, как нечто живое пока Дерек бьется у окна, скуля в отчаянии. Они никогда не смотрят на него. Он не знает, делают ли они это чтобы наказать его или и вправду не слышат крики. Но когда начинает гореть плоть - Дерек всегда один.

В Нью-Йорке его будила Лора, обеспокоенная частотой его пульса. Дерек никогда не рассказывал ей, что ему снилось, она часто плакала и без его рассказов. Он позволял ей успокоить его и никогда не поправлял, когда она считала, что спасла его от кошмара. Ему так и не хватило смелости признаться, что это не было кошмаром, это было… своего рода… фантазией. Ведь в этих снах умирал только он.

То, что теперь он спит со Стайлзом не излечило его, это не так работает. Но он стал старше и присутствие Стайлза в кровати успокаивает. Его легкое сопение – самый мирный звук во вселенной и плохие сны приходят все реже и реже.

Теперь, когда ему снится огонь, его будит Стайлз. Взъерошенный, сонный, с заломами от подушки на щеке. Испуганный. Дерек зарывается лицом ему в шею и дышит Стайлзом, напитывается его запахом, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного запаха дыма и горящей плоти.

Дерек больше не хочет умереть в пламени. Теперь мысль об этом не приносит покоя. Он больше _не хочет_ _умирать_. Не теперь, когда у него есть Стайлз. Милый и добрый и его, только его. На все оставшееся ему время.

Он хочет объяснить, что с тех пор, как он познакомился со Стайлзом, эти сны превратились в кошмары. Он боится, что Стайлз его не поймет.

Но Дерек все равно рассказывает. Потому что он учится быть другим, тем, кто может позволить себе быть слабым. У него теперь достаточно смелости для этого. Стайлз слушает его запинающийся рассказ, ласково перебирая волосы. Он все понимает правильно и целует его крепко потом.

///

Когда по утрам Дерек варит кофе, Стайлз приходит и цепляется за него как лемур. Везде его длинные руки, он пытается ухватиться за шею Дерека, но не всегда у него это с первого раза. И он никогда не обращает внимания на кружки с горячим кофе, которые Дерек держит в руках. И все равно… Дерек всегда обнимает его в ответ.

Когда Дерек тренируется с Эрикой, он подбрасывает ее высоко в воздух, заставляя хохотать. Она неудержимо смеется от восторга, как ребенок. Стайлз улыбаясь хлопает в ладоши и пытается провернуть тот же финт с Джексоном.

Когда они приезжает к Скотту в клинику, чтобы помочь с новорожденными котятами, Стайлз хватает одного котенка и не колеблясь вручает его Дереку вместе с бутылкой корма, потом целует в щеку и уходит помогать другим. Котенок такой маленький, беспомощный, хрупкий, Дерек воркует над ним, когда тот выпивает всю бутылочку как настоящий чемпион.

Когда Дерек решает привести в порядок джунгли, выросшие за старым домом Хейлов, чтобы облагородить место под пикники или установить гриль, Стайлз чуть сознание не теряет от восторга. Он полностью погружается в поиски и после нескольких бессонных ночей нетерпеливого ожидания они получают около центнера упаковок с семенами. Тут и гигантские тыквы на Хэллоуин, и подсолнухи, и дикие цветы, чтобы привлечь пчел, и вишневые деревья, и кукуруза, и маки, и какао бобы. Половина этих семян никогда не прорастет в их климате.

Дерек все равно высаживает все, просто ради веселья. Стайлз сидит на земле, аккуратно подписывая дощечки с названиями растений, высунув язык от усердия. Все заканчивается шутливой возней в траве и земле и разбрасыванием семян во все стороны.

Следующим летом сад представляет собой дикий хаос. Вперемешку цветы, овощи и молодые деревца. Ориентироваться в этом практически невозможно, но Дерек отказывается выпалывать хоть что-то.

Как-то, почти случайно, поддавшись импульсу, Дерек покупает ярко желтую, пушистую, блестючую ручку. Он чувствует, как его шея горит от стыда, когда он встречается взглядом с кассиром. Он демонстрирует ее Стайлзу, настороженный и чувствуя себя глупо, Стайлз восторженно взвизгивает и пытается заграбастать ее себе. После этого это становится их видом спорта – кто из них найдет самую дурацкую, удивительную, бессмысленную ручку.

Они подписывают контракт на восстановление дома Хейлов розовой ручкой с болтающимся на пружинке пушистым шаром и блестящими перьями. Это ручная работа, созданная по воспоминаниям Дерека. Представитель строительного подрядчика удивленно пялится на них.

Дерек безмятежно улыбается в ответ.

///

Стайлз и Эрика танцуют (убогая версия бальных танцев) в центре гостиной нового дома стаи. Погода ужасна, льет дождь и в окнах застыла серость. Играет радио, что-то медленное, печальное и тоскливое, как и погода снаружи. Стайлз и Эрика танцуют, бестолково размахивая руками и слишком быстро, совсем не следуя за ритмом песни. Эрика ведет, театрально встряхивает головой и отбрасывает волосы, Стайлз умело удерживает ее в руках, мягко следуя за ней, все еще немного неуклюжий. Он смеется каждый раз, когда они крутятся слишком быстро. Его слизеринские носки скользят по паркету, и он каждую свою ошибку пытается превратить в какое-нибудь странное па.

Свернувшись на диване Дерек наблюдает за ними. Это худший танец, который он когда-либо видел и один из самый красивых.

В итоге Эрика почти роняет Стайлза на спину, тот высоко задирает одну ногу и драматично вскидывает руку ко лбу. Потом Эрика поднимает его и одним плавным движением, используя свою силу бросает прямо на Дерека. Стайлз мягко приземляется на его колени, радостно смеясь и даже не сомневаясь, что его ждут и поймают. Эрика берет ладонь Стайлза и целует костяшки в поклоне.

Джексон, глупо подставился, заявившись в гостиную с миской попкорна и становится следующей жертвой. Эрика хватает его, как только начинает звучать новая песня. Джексон взвизгивает от удивления, попкорн разлетается повсюду. Где-то стонет Лидия, пока Джексон безуспешно пытается отбиться от загребущих рук Эрики. В итоге он угрюмо покачивается, стиснутый в костедробильных объятиях, а Эрика ехидно улыбаясь, заставляет его вертеться.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, удобно развалившегося на нем. Тот забавляясь, наблюдает за танцем. После всех экзаменов у него темные круги под глазами от усталости и недосыпа, в волосах древесная пыль после работы в доме, он в одной из рубашек Дерека, она старая и потертая, слишком большая ему – болтается на запястьях. Дерек тянется и ласково касается его подбородка, поворачивая к себе. Стайлз смотрит на него с любопытством, улыбаясь легко и без всякого напряжения, склоняет голову, как озадаченная собака. Дерек ласкает ладонью мягкие волосы Стайлза сзади на затылке и вспоминает.

Вспоминает как думал, что быть мужчиной значит терпеть и подавлять свои желания. Вспоминает, как думал, что сила - это молчание и неуступчивость. Вспоминает как полагал, что любовь - это огонь, ложь и боль.

\- Ты невыносимо мил, - просто говорит он и улыбается.

Стайлз целует его ладонь в ответ.

 

конец


End file.
